Conjunto Navideño
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Conjunto de OneShots O Drabbles navideños de parejas a elección::..1 Cap:D/C...2 Cap:A/L/T...3 Cap: T/G&D/G...4 Cap:T/G...5 Cap:C/N/I/O
1. Duncan Y Courtney

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pretenece u.u, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla,¿Tengo que poner algo más?**

**Pareja: **_**Duncan y Courtney**_

**Advertencia: **Es mi primer OneShot...y ...Creo que sólo es eso :D

* * *

_Conjunto Navideño_

_**Regalo**_

-¿Qué le puedo comprar a la Princesita para esta navidad? -Se preguntaba el chico delincuente de IDD mientras pasaba por varias vitrinas buscando algo, pero por no fijarse bien por dónde iba se chocó con alguien que estaba corriendo, logrando que la chica quedara encima de él.

-¡Duncan! Tanto tiempo...- Empezó a decirle Gwen contenta de verse con su amigo,pero algo sonrojada por la situación en la cual se encontraban, aunque ver que su novio miraba molesto a su amigo su cara cambió notoriamente -Trent, ayudame a levantarme -Le pidió extendiendole la mano.

-Claro -Se encogió de hombros y le dio la mano para ayudarla -Pero...¿Que hacías arriba de él...? -Comenzó algo molesto.

-Quería sorprenderte con tu regalo, pero Duncan no se corrío y me di con él -Le dijo algo sonrojada mostrandole sus bolsas.

-Oh Gwen, no te tenías que haber molestado, yo apenas estaba eligiendo el tuyo...-Empezó a decir él apenado mirando hacia abajo, pero por un momento sus ojos verdes se le iluminaron -Ya sé...¿Y si te invito a comer algo? -Preguntó viendola a los ojos, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara notoriamente al ser tomada desprevenida.

-Claro Trent -Le contestó con una gran sonrisa acercandose a él y tomandole la mano, en gesto de amabilidad Trent tomo las bolsas de Gwen con su mano libre.

-Hasta luego Duncan -Se despidió Trent.

-Llamáme para ver como te fue con Courtney -Se despidió Gwen haciendole un gesto de "Llamáme"(ese que es con el pulgar y el menique extendidos, y los demas cerrados )con su mano libre.

-Adios chicos -Se despidió el punk suspirando -Y apesar de todos siguen juntos -Sonrió de lado aún mirando a la feliz pareja.

* * *

-¿Viste cómo se le tiró encima? -Le preguntó viendo al musico y a la gotica de lejos.

-Fue un accidente Hanna -Le contestó la rubia mirandolos alejarse.

-Es Heather, H-E-A-T-H-E-R -Le deletreó molesta -Y, si fue accidente o no , no me importa,tengo la foto y se la ire a mostrar a Courtney -Dijo Heather mostrandole la foto en su celular.

-¿Porqué harías eso si sabés lo que le costó a Duncan estar con Corny?

-Hey, ¿Porqué no te equivocaste con su nombre? -Le preguntó curiosa, pero luego reaccionó -Esa Courtney me desagrada, y con respecto al criminal...Él ha llegado más lejos que yo en los programuchos de Chris -Gruñó molesta -Y eso que teniamos un acuerdo...maldito Chris -Gruñó por lo bajo, tanto para que Lindsay no la escuchara.

* * *

-¡Pero Princesa...! -Comenzó a gritarle desde afuera de su casa, con la puerta cerrada- ¡Yo no hice nada! -Gritó fuerte.

-¡Calláte Duncan! ¡No pienso hablar contigo nunca más! ...-Gritaba Courtney dentro de su casa, arrecostada en la puerta llorando -¿Sabes una cosa...? -Paró de llorar y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, y pareció que meditaba por un momento lo que diría -¡Terminamos, no quiero verte nunca más! -Gritó eúforica mientras corria hacia su cuarto a tirarse sobre la cama a llorar, y después, si no se dormia llorando, llamaría a sus amigas, la verdada era que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien como la otra vez _que pasó algo muy similar._

-¿Estás bromeando? -Le preguntó acercandose a la puerta para escuchar su repuesta más claramente, pero _el problema fue que nunca llegó_.

* * *

_-LeQuisha, llama rápido a Corny, y dile que la foto que Hanna le mostró es mentira, ella ya sabe cuál es - _Tenía escritó en su celular cuando llegó de trabajar, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo del perchero.

-Esa chica y yo debemos hablar -Se dijo para si misma saliendo de su casa.

* * *

-Bridgette ¿Podrías ir a ver quien es? -Le pidío la morena acostada boca abajo en su cama.

-Claro Court -Le sonrío y bajo a abrir, pero no se sorprendío al ver a Duncan parado detrás de la puerta, ella solo retrocedío unos pasos al abrir la puerta.

-Dejame hablar con Courtney -Ordenó serio detrás de la puerta.

-Lo siento Duncan, ella no quiere hablar contigo...

-¡Pero necesito explicarle lo que pasó! -Gritó molesto, y Courtney lo escuchó, pero sólo tomó la almohada que tenía cerca y se la pusó en la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar de vuelta, pero no lo loro ,su celular comenzó a sonar y ella _debía_ contestar.

-¿Quien es? -Preguntó algo seca.

-Courtney -Suspriró de alivio LeShawna del otro lado de la línea -No hagas ninguna locura, Lindsay me dijo que la foto que Heather te mostro es mentira, Duncan si dice la verdad -Le dijo preocupada LeShawna, haciendo que Courtney se quedara asombrada.

-Gracias LeShawna -Le contestó y cortó la llamada de inmediato; debía ir con Duncan.

Corrío intentando llegar a la puerta de entrada lo más rápido posible, pero antes de llegar se encontró con la rubia.

-¿Dónde esta Duncan? -Preguntó deprisa tomandola por los hombros.

-Ya se fue -Le respondió haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Demonios -Murmuró corriendo a la puerta, pero al abrirla no vio a nadie -Maldición...¿Y ahora que hago? -Se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Que pasó Courtney? -Le preguntó la rubia acercandose a ella.

-Nada Bridg, nada... -Suspiró viendo el muerlágo mientras cerraba la puerta cansadamente.

* * *

-La tercera es la vencida -Suspiró el punk mientras caminaba decidido hacia la casa de Courtney, si ella lo rechazaría el se había prometido no buscarla más, _dejarla en paz._

_Toc toc_

Nada, nadie abría, la casa tenía las ventanas cerradas ¿Acaso ella no estaría en su casa?

_Toc toc_

Golpeo de nuevo y no pasó nada, rendido se dío media vuelta para irse _dignamente _, pero el sonido de una puerta abriendose lentamente lo detuvo.

-¿Duncan? -Le pregunto algo dudosa aún abriendo la puerta.

-¡Princesa! -Casi gritó de felicidad al verla -Feliz navidad -Le sonrió contento.

-¡Feliz navidad Duncky! -Le contestó ella sonriendo más de lo normal y lanzandose para darle un beso.

-¿Y eso porqué? -Le preguntó rodeandola por la cintura.

-Hay un muerlágo allí arriba -Le dijo señalando la plantita en el techo del porché - Y además...Tu serás mi regalo de navidad ,¿Quieres?

Duncan se acerco un poco y le dió un beso.

-¿Tenías que preguntar? -Le preguntó divertido mientras Courtney lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba adentro.

-Ahora conocerás a mis padres -Le sonrio divertidamente, mientras Duncan hacia una mueca de horror que la chica no vio.

* * *

_**Holass!!! **_**Acá les dejo el primer OneShot del Conjunto Navideño; La siguiente pareja no se bien cual va a ser (creo que Trent y Gwen), pero si alguien (alguien esta leyendo esto???) quiere alguna pareja en especial (Oficiales, no oficiales e imposibles) me dejan un Review (*.*) y estará en este conjunto,Oky?**

**Bien, creo que eso era todo...**

**Besos!  
=^.^=**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	2. Alejandro,Lindsay Y Tyler

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece u.u y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla.**

**Aunque sea pasado de fecha...¡Aquí esta! El que pidió ThiagoDaanuu-18 ,así que...Aquí esta el Tyler x Lindsay =^.^=! (Y el reto de un Alejandro/Lindsay)**

**Advertencia: Mmmm...Creo que es de Rated T...Si sos menor de 12 no lo leeas...Pero si lo lees igual yo ya no soy responsable :D**

**Pareja(O más bien trío):**_** Alejandro,Lindsay y Tyler**_**.**

_Conjunto Navideño_

_**Sorpresa**_

-¡Lindsay, apúrate porfavor! -Le gritaba un morocho mientras salía de su casa hacia un lujoso auto.

-¡Ya voy Alexander! -Contestó una rubia mientras se asomaba por el umbra de su gran casa y volvía a entrar rápido.

-Es Alejandro,Lindsay -Corrigío él algo cansadamente -Alejandro -Volvío para sí mismo ,esta vez suspirando muy cansadamente mientras se arrecostaba en vehículo.

-Alejandro...Prepárate para lo que te espera... -Gruñó un chico detrás de unos arbustos, espiando a la pareja de no muy lejos.

* * *

-¡Oh Alexander! ¡Este lugar es hermoso! -Exlcamó Lindsay sonriendo ampliamente mientras recorría el gran Restaurant con la mirada.

-En primera, soy Alejandro- Corrigió algo molesto -Y en segunda -Empezó a decir mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella - Me alegra que te haya gustado mi sorpresa -Terminó diciendo con aire sensual a una distancia muy escasa de ella, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara notablemente, sonrió ante ese acto, obviamente estaba cupliendo su objetivo.

-A-Alejandro; g-gracias p-pero...-Empezó a tartamudear, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa -¿Podrías separarte un poco de mí? -Le pregunto separandolo levemente de ella, con la cara más inocente que pudo haber tenido.

-Claro -Contestó fingiendo restarle importancia, Lindsay no lo notó, pero sí lo hizo el moreno que los espiaba, ahora desde la puerta del Restaurant.

-Tienen reservación ¿Cierto? -Les preguntó el encargado del lugar.

-Algo así -Contestó Alejandro mientras se acercaba al hombre a hablarle, dejando a la chica viendo el lugar a solas. Poco después que terminara la conversación, el morocho la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó a la mesa que le mostraba el encargado,que para su sorpresa ya estaba preparada con varios platos variados y vasos con líquido adentro, dejando a la chica aún más confundida de lo que estaba.

-Gracias -Le dijo al morocho mientras le ayudaba con la silla -¿Pero porqué haces esto? -Le preguntó Lindsay confundida mientras se sentaba.

-Te prometí en el concurso que haría algo así por tí -Le sonrió para intentar convenserla, y el truco funcionó.

-Si...Pero nunca creí que lo harías... -Sonrió desganada mientras tomaba algo.

-Además...- Ahora era él el que tomaba el vaso - Tu regalo de navidad todavía no te lo daré, eso viene después... -Agregó con aire inocente ,pero la sonrisa con malicia Lindsay no la llegó a ver por empezar a comer.

-Si la llegas a tocar... te mato -Murmuró para sí mismo el chico desde afuera del local ya que había salido de allí, pero aún los veía a través de las puertas de vidrio, mientras se colocaba el casco de su moto.

* * *

-Alejandro -Empezó a llamarle algo cansada, después de haber sido corregida unas diez veces entendió como se llamaba -Tengo mucho sueño... -Decía Lindsay mientras salía del lugar tomada del brazo de él.

-Eso es por la bebida -Explicó simplemente, pero él no se sentía como ella.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó sonriendo mucho.

-Tomaste demasiado -Mintió el con seguridad, mientras la llevaba hacia otro lado, tomandola por la cintura

-No lo recuerdo -Gruñó levemente, pero volteó al reconocer su auto- ¿Y qué hay de mi auto? -Le preguntó mientras lo señalaba.

-En estado alcohólico no es recomentable conducir -Contestó serio, mientras la llevaba por un lugar desconocido para la rubia.

-Este no es el camino para el camino para mi casa -Le comentó algo seria, pero con el rubor por la bebida.

-Si lo es, pero como estas ebria no lo reconoces -Gruñó, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-No, no lo es -Empezó a safarse de su abrazo con cierto temor de que le pasara algo.

-¡Estas ebria y no sabes lo que dices! -Comenzó a gritarle molesto.

-No tome tanto... -Comenzó a llorar.

-Si lo hiciste -Le dijo fríamente -Así que se una niña buena -Comenzó a abrazarla de nuevo por la cintura -Y ven conmigo -Le dijo al oido suavemente, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-E-esta bien...

-Además...Ya llegamos -Dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo al levantar la cabeza y ver el gran letrero de decía "Motel"

* * *

-Oh no, eso ni se te ocurra amigo -Gruñó para si mismo el chico mientras los veía desde la esquina, y sin pensarlo dos veces pisaba el acelerador.

* * *

-¡Esa no es mi casa! ¡No pienso entrar allí! -Gruñía la rubia mientras forsejeaba contra el morocho.

-¡Aquí te quitaran la ebriedad y tus padres no se enteraran!

-¡Ya no estoy ebria grandísimo pedazo de "$%&(/* ! -Le gritó Lindsay molesta, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Alejandro la tomo del brazo dandole una vuelta rápido y tomandola por la cintura con un brazo, el cuello con el otro y dandole un beso salvajemente,Lindsay no se podía safar, sólo lloraba mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del pasaba por ser de noche, estaba sola y nadie la ayudaría...Y Alejandro cada vez la intentaba llevar a ese motel.

-Tú te lo buscaste -Gruñó el chico del casco mientras los separaba de golpe, y le daba un puñetazo en la nariz a Alejandro, dejandolo algo idiota por el golpe, dandole la oportunidad perfecta de "salvarla".

-¡Lindsay ven! -Le dijo al segundo de pegarle al morocho, tomandola de la mano y llendose a la moto. Ella ni lo dudó y se subió con él, mirando a Alejandro, quien se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz mientras los miraba con odio, y murmuraba maldiciones.

* * *

-G-gracias por ayudarme -Le sonrió la rubia algo sonrojada mientras se bajaba de la moto.

-¿No me reconoces Linds? -Le preguntó el chico mientras imitaba a la chica, pero al ver su gesto de confusión empezó a sacarse el casco.

-¡Tyler! -Exclamó la chica contenta mientras lo abrazaba.

-Feliz navidad Lindsay -Le sonrió el deportista mientras correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

_**Holass!!!**_** ¿Que tal todo? Jeje, aquí esta el segundo capítulo que surgió de un reto de parejas al azar (y esta era una de las que me tocó) y terminó en un trío xD (Aunque me parece que Alejandro quedó muy parecido a Justin )**

**Diganme si algo quedó mal, y como quedo(Porfas!).Las demás parejas estaran...No se para cuando pero si estaran ;)**

**Bueh...Creo que eso era todo.**

**Besos! y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**=^.^=**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	3. Trent, Gwen Y Duncan

**Disclaimer:** Etto...nada de TDI me pertenece,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla...Eso es todo ¿No?

_**Holass!!!**_** Tanto tiempo no???Jeje, mejor no contesten ,muchas gracias a los Reviews (Gracias ;D) Y aquí les traigo un especial medio raro, a pedido del TxG y DxG :D espero que les guste!**

**Advertencias: **Mmm...Algo raro creo...y muerte casi-no-explicita de un personaje.

**Parejas:** Es un Trent/Gwen pero hay Duncan/Gwen.

**Aclaraciones: **_Asi escrito _son los recuerdos, o hay enfásis en ello.

**Asi que sin nada más con que retrasarlos, ¡A leer! **

* * *

_Conjunto Navideño_

_**Visita**_

Ella seguía caminando a paso ligero, aunque alternaba con el paso lento ya que no tenía ganas de caminar _ni de llegar a su destino _porque sabía que eso le dolería mucho, y aunque dijiese delante de todos sus amigos de que _lo había superado _no lo había hecho de verdad, es más, _ni imaginaba haberlo superado._

_-¿A quién engaño? No lo superé, y de eso ya pasó un año,¿En cuánto lo superaré? -_Se preguntaba mentalente mientras seguía el cendero que se mostraba entre tierra y cespéd.

La vibración y melodía de su celular la sacaron de sus pensamientos, e instintivamente buscó rápido su móvil para atender,_le molestaba que hubiese ruido en un lugar así._

-¿Hola?-Habló sin muchas ganas - ...Ah...hola Duncan ¿Cómo estas?-Un brillo apareció en su mirada al instante-...Si, yo estoy bien...¿Que dónde estoy?...Bueno...-Bajo la mirada osbervando el amplio lugar- ¡Oye!¿Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?...-Contestó con una media sonrisa, pero enseguida la borró -Si, es por eso -Contestó mirando al suelo con voz baja - Voy para allí mismo...Descuida, yo me ire caminando a mi casa...Esta bien...Entonces esperamé en la entrada en una media hora...Yo también te quiero-Terminó de decir con una débil sonrisa mientras guardaba su celular en unos de sus bolsillos.

Suspiró y siguío su caminata, aunque no le quedaba mucho por botas con taco resonaban contra el duro suelo de un caminillo de asfalto , pero se perdían en el aplio campo solitario, además...¿A quién realmente le importaba que hiciese ruido con los tacos en un lugar así? Obviamente ni a ella ni a nadie.

Se sintió tan culpable cuando se lo dijieron, no lo creyó, pensó que era una broma enfermisa de Duncan, o de algún amigo suyo, en realidad _no quería que fuese verdad que Trent hubiera muerto._

_-Trent, en serio, esta es a quinta vez en esta semana -Hablaba la chica seria,cruzandose de brazos._

_-Pero Gwen... -Intentaba excusarse él._

_- "No fue mi culpa, ella se tiró encima mío y me besó"-Le terminó la frase ella molesta, pero sobre todo dolída -Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos pero...-Empezó a pensar las palabras correctas para lo que seguía -Esto ya se había terminado desde hace tiempo, y nosotros intentamos seguirlo en vano -Terminó diciendo tristemente mirando al suelo._

_-Gwen...-Soltó él triste como ella -Además esto es por Duncan,¿Verdad? -Levantó la vista, pero ella seguía mirando el piso. Con delicadeza le levantó el rostro tomandola cuidadosamente por el mentón -¿Es por Duncan que me dejas? -Le preguntó mirandola directamente a los ojos._

_-Trent...-Pronunció debilmente sin responderle directamente,corrío de golpe su rostro para comenzar a llorar y ¡Demonios! ¡Como odiaba llorar frente a él!_

_-Sólo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos -Le sonrió triste pero sinceramente- y que seas felíz con él -Sonrió aún más tristemente, pero sin esperar respuesta salió del porché de su casa y fue a donde estaba su moto._

_-¡Trent,espera! -Le gritó ella aún llorando mientras corría cerca de él, increiblemente pensó que quedaba una esperanza de seguir con ella pero estas fueron apagadas al instante del cual habló -Yo...sólo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos -Intentó sonreir, pero más lagrimas cayeron._

_-Descuida -Sonrió dulcemente-Seguiremos siendo amigos -Le contestó y luego le besó la frente, caminó hacia su moto y luego de ponerse el casco arrancó el motor -Y por cierto...Feliz navidad -Le dijo desde lejos e hizo un gesto a Gwen con la mano a modo de saludo y después de unos segundos desapareció de la vista húmeda de la chica._

Aunque se cumpliera un año no se lo creía, aún recordaba al Trent sonriente que le dedicaba canciones de amor y que le alegraba todos los días cuando lo conoció, pero desde que había hecho un disco y firmado un contrato con una importante disquera ya no era el mismo; no se veían como antes, él ya no era tan atento con ella e iclusive ella lo había visto besar a muchas chicas pero el siempre le decía lo mismo:

_-No te preocupes Gwen, sólo era una Fan - _o sino :- _No fue mi culpa, ella se tiró encima mío y me besó-_ Aún recordaba su voz, y eso le atormentaba, sabía que haber roto con él iba a ser díficil, pero nunca se imagino como.

-Solo me falta un poco para llegar a su tumba -Pensó en voz alta, y para distraerse un poco de su cometido empezó a juguetear con las flores blancas que traía en sus manos -Ojalá le gusten -Volvió a pensar en voz alta mientras seguía a paso lento.

En medio del _silencio muerto _sonó de pronto un relámpago, sacando a la gótica de su distracción.

-Será mejor que me apuré antes de que llueva -Se comentó a si misma mientras se detenía a ver el cielo gris oscuro que empezaba a formarse, para luego comenzar a caminar rápido.

* * *

Habrían pasado alrededor de unos diez minutos desde que decidió caminar rápido, pero ya tendría que haber llegado a la tumba,¿Qué demonios pasaba?

_Ring Ring_.

Era su celular de nuevo, pero esta vez era un mensaje. Rapidámente se fijó en el remitente _y era de Duncan. _Bufó, tendría que tener un buen motivo para mandarle un mensaje en ese mometo.

_Se que estas molesta por este mensaje, pero sólo quería recorarte que la tumba de Trent esta en la sección H12 y R4, y su número es veo luego,Duncan._

-Me conoces tan bien -Rió muy levemente mientras miraba los números de las secciones.-Así que estoy en la sección H12 y R3, debo caminar un poco más -Pensó tratando de sonreir sinceramente,aunque no lo consiguió.

_-Enciende tu televisor y pon el canal de noticias ya -Le había ordenado Duncan enseguida que descolgó el teléfono para atender._

_-¿Ocurrió algo? -Le Preguntó confundida y preocupada Bridgette a Gwen mientras esta encendía la televisión con una mano, y con la otra sostenía el teléfono._

_-Lamento darte yo la noticia pero...Trent murió hoy en un accidente con su moto..._

_-No bromees asi Duncan -Le contestó molesta e incrédula Gwen._

_-Nunca bromearía con algo así -Dijo serio- lo siento mucho..._

_-No, no puede ser...-Contestó por inercia Gwen mientras se alejaba del teléfono descolgado con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Gwen,¿Sigues allí? -Preguntaba Duncan aún en la línea abierta._

_-Lo siento Duncan, Gwen no puede hablar ahora -Le contestó Bridgette mientras miraba extrañada a su amiga._

_-Bien, sólo dile que ya voy para ahí -Dijo y colgó rapídamente._

_-Gwen,¿Que ocurrió?-Le preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la gótica._

_-Trent...Murió...-Apenas susurró, pero la chica entendió y se acercó a abrazarla._

_-Lo siento mucho amiga -Le dijo levemente mientras comenzaba ella también a llorar._

_-Muere importante cantante en un accidente de moto, los testigos dicen que un bus no respetó una señal de tránsito y siguió a alta velocidad, nadie del bus sufrió daños graves, pero el irrespetuoso conductor logró la perdida de la vida del joven, que según los médicos forenses, fue instántanea- Anunciaba el televisor puesto en el canal de noticias. _

Por fin llegó a la tumba número 109 _,su tumba_ había pensado ella con tristeza mirando la inscripción de la lápida.

_-Si tan sólo yo no hubiera terminado con él así -Seguía culpandose la chica mientras lloraba en la cama._

_-No,no fue tu culpa Gwen, fue la culpa de ese conductor -Le repetía Bridgette._

_-Gwen, escuchame -La tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo-No fue tu culpa ¿Entendido? Era su destino y de eso tu no tienes la culpa -Le dijo directamente Duncan mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_Sin responderle ella sólo se tiró a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras seguía llorando, y él comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda._

_-Yo...Mejor le iré a avisar a Geoff-Comentó Bridgette sintiendose incómoda ante la escena._

-Nunca quise que esto te sucediera, pero como me hizo comprender Duncan, fue tu destino el que lo hizo...Y lo lamento por eso -Le decia mientras se arrodillaba a dejarle el ramo de flores, haciendo que sus jeans oscuros se le mancharan de tierra en las rodillas_- _¿Sabes?Esto me parece de lo más extraño, yo hablandolé a una lápida de mármol en un cementerio completamente vacio -Intentó sonreir y sonar lógica y divertida, tal y como le gustaba a él pero, enseguida la sonrisa que formo fue sustituida por varias lágrimas que recorrían su rostro -No se si podré superarte, ademas, ni se como intentarlo...-Decía mientras veía varios arreglos florales de lo más variados, cartas y otros adornos más de parte de su familia, amigos y conocidos.

_-¿Y cómo hiciste tú para superar tu rompimiento con Courtney? -Le preguntó al punk entre sollozos._

_-Con Courtney me la pasaba bien, y no es que me arrepiento de algo ahora pero...-En ese momento comenzó a dudar un poco -Si lo pienso a pensar un poco creo que ella no era la indicada para mí._

_-Eso me pasó con Trent -Al mensionarlo una mueca de tristeza apareció en su cara, y luego siguió entre aquel mar de lágrimas._

_-A Courtney creo que le hice un favor, viéndolo a mi modo, ahora ella podrá estar con su chico ideal en vez de estar conmigo, esa "mala influencia" como me llamó cuando terminamos._

_-Yo no le hice un favor a Trent...-Empezó a decir, pero el delincuente la interrumpió._

_-Puede que no le hayas hecho un favor pero piensa un poco, él murió instantaneamente, osea que no sufrió antes de morir._

_-¿Eso es bueno?_

_-Ahora Trent esta en un mejor lugar -Le dijo antes de abrazarla calidamente._

-Si yo fuera tú me odiaría en este momento, es decir,yo fui la causa de que te matarás.

_-No fue un suicidio por tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente en moto -Le había dicho Duncan._

-Pero donde quieras que estes quiero que sepas una cosa, que todo el tiempo que pasamos no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie -Sonrió amargamente mientras se incorporaba con la cabeza mirando aún las flores -Lamento todo lo malo que te hice y...-Levantó la vista hacia la inscripción de la lápida - Feliz Navidad Trent -Pronunció suavemente intentando sonar dulce, pero las palabras se perdieron entre el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los altos árboles.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojarle la cabeza y los hombros mientras ella miraba al cielo. De pronto sintió una cálida mano en uno de sus hombros, pero sólo atino a cerrar los ojos, _quería creer que fuese verdad aunque sólo fuesen fantasias suyas._

Al cabo de unos segundos esa cálida mano desapareció de su hombro, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, aunque después de todo ella _nunca había creído en fantasmas _,y nunca habría pensado conciderar a Trent como uno de esos en esas circunstancias , aunque quería creer, _de verdad quería creer._

Notó como en un instante las gotas que caían sobre ella desaparecían, pero al abrir sus ojos vió como un paraguas de color negro la cubría, suspiró cansadamente, todas las esperanzas que creía tener se fueron al demonio.

-Será mejor irnos -Le dijo suavemente el chico mientras le cedía el paraguas, haciendo que Gwen se asombrara cuando el le dejó un pequeño ramo de flores claras.

-Duncan, tú no me tocaste el hombro hace unos instantes ¿Verdad? -Preguntó segura de si misma la chica mientras lo veía algo seria.

-Para nada,¿Por qué? -Pregunto inocentemente mientras seguía mirando la lápida.

-Por nada -Sonrió dulce y alegremente observando al chico, notando que este le decia cosas a su la lápida de su amigo, pero no quizó escuchar, él seguramente estubo lejos de ella por dejarla con su privacidad y ella haría lo mismo.

Saludando educadamente se paró de su lugar y se acercó a Gwen pasando su brazo por su hombro.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que vuelva a llover -Le comentó Duncan mientras tomaba el paraguas- Ademas nos estan esperando -Agregó en voz baja.

Sin entender bien lo que le dijo asintió con la cabeza.

-_Adios Trent _-Se despidió la chica mentalmente mientras miraba hacia la tumba de su amigo, y por un segundo _creyó que lo había visto, había visto a ese Trent del cual se enamoró aún sonriendole allí parado al costado de su tumba _pero al volver a mirar no había nada, sólo el viento que movia unas cuantas hojas caidas.

_-Adios Gwen -_ Creyó oir a lo lejos como un suave susurro, sonrió pensando que seguramente era su imaginación pero por una sola vez en su vida _creería en alguna fantasía suya. _

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_ **¿Que tal quedo?(personalmente espero que no taaan mal :D)Si les pareció demasiado raro o depre lo recompensare un un Trent/Gwen más largo, que sería el original (este surgió ahorita de noche y por eso lo agregué al conjunto, porque si no tendría que esperar a terminar al otro que incluye un monton de parejas y tardaría aún más).**

**Ah, y por si alguien se pregunta, no tengo nada en contra de Trent(todo lo contrario *.*)Jeje, y con respecto a Campamento Del Terror en unos días estara listo el primer capítulo (wiii!) además mañana es mi cumple, y por eso subí esto ahora ;)**

**En fin, me voy yendo.**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	4. Trent Y Gwen

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

**_Holass!!!_ Aquí esta el TxG prometido, aunque hay varias parejas en él.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna :P**

**Pareja: Principalmente Trent/Gwen.**

**Ojalá les guste, y sin nada más con que retrasarlos,¡A leer!**

* * *

_Conjunto Navideño_

_**Fiesta**_

-¿Porqué no te gusta la navidad Gwen? -Le preguntó tomando su refresco de la mesa.

-No lo sé...No me gustan las festividades...-Suspiró cansadamente mientras tomaba otra papita frita.

-¿Pero porqué no te gusta la navidad? -Volvió a insistirle Trent.

-Demasiado espíritu navideño -Resumió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como tú digas...Pero yo haré que cambies de opinión -Sonrió de modo travieso, pero Gwen sólo rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, pero haz lo después de las seis de la tarde porqué tengo que irme a trabajar -Se despidió dándole un beso y dejándolo sentado en la mesa del Restauran.

El músico esperó unos minutos para que su novia se alejara más, después que la perdió de vista tomó su celular.

-Hola ¿Cody?... ¿Estás ocupado?...Necesito tu ayuda...Es sobre Gwen...No, no le pasó nada malo...Si, ella esta bien, pero quiero darle una sorpresita para navidad, así que necesito que llames a todos los de la Isla... si, nos vemos en su casa... gracias viejo, adiós...

* * *

-¿A cuántos invitaste? -Le preguntó el pelinegro a Cody.

-Sólo a los de la Isla Del Drama ¿Porqué?

-No, por nada, pero dime...No invitaste a Heather ¿Cierto?

-¿No debía invitarla? -Preguntó inocentemente.

-No creo, ella se lleva muy mal con Gwen...-Suspiró cansadamente.

-Pero ella esta encargada de la cocina, si quieres ve a buscarla y dile que se vaya.

-No, no podría echar ni a Heather -Sonrió de lado -Pero igual no creo que vaya a hacer algo malo...

* * *

-Lindsay, tienes que ponerle más sal.

-Oh, gracias Tyler -Le sonrió ampliamente.

-No hay de que -Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tyler, te llama Owen -Le dijo Heather entrando a la cocina.

-Entendido, ahora vuelvo -Le respondió, y después de darle un beso a la rubia se fue.

-Déjame probarlo -Dijo la pelinegra metiendo una cuchara en la sopa que estaba preparando -¡Esta asquerosa! -Exclamó luego de tomarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo si Tyler me dijo que estaba rica?

-Ponle más sal -Le ordenó pasándole un azucarero -Nunca cocinas ¿Verdad? -Le preguntó para distraerla.

-No, siempre mi le papá ordena a la sirvienta que lo haga -Le contestó echándole azúcar.

-Bien, ahora déjame probar -Volvió a meter la cuchara y sonrió -Ahora si esta rica -Y haciéndose la que buscaba algún condimento volteo la cara y puso una mueca de asco.

-¿En serio? Bien, ahora iré al baño ¿Tú mientras tanto puedes ayudarme con los refrescos?

-Claro Linds -Le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la ojiceleste se iba al baño.

* * *

-La torta ya esta pronta -Comento Dj mientras le ponía merengue a los costados.

-Es una lástima que la familia de Gwen este de viaje...- Sonrió con algo de pena Bridgette.

-Gwen quería ir, pero por sus estudios se tuvo que quedar en aquí -Explicó Trent mientras les pasaba unos vasos a Geoff.

-Esa chica si es decidida -Sonrió LeShawna poniendo los parlantes cerca del estéreo.

-¡Por eso le daremos la mejor fiestas de todas! -Gritó alegre Geoff mientras levantaba un vaso, pero accidentalmente se le cayeron dos -Ups, yo los levanto -Dejo los vasos encima de la mesa, pero al agacharse a levantar los pedazos de vasos se enganchó con el mantel y todo se cayó al piso.

-¡¡¡¡Geoff!!!! -Gritó Bridgette asombrada de lo que hizo su novio.

-Creo que metí un poco la pata...-Comentó muy avergonzado -Será mejor que valla a comprar vasos.

-Yo iré contigo -Le dijo Bridgette mientras iba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo -Así evitare que rompas más cosas

-Esto será un pequeño problema...Pero al menos faltan dos horas y media para que venga Gwen -Sonrió Trent pensando en voz alta.

* * *

-¡Ya esta la sopa y los refrescos! -Decía Lindsay que tenía ente manos la cacerola con la sopa, mientras Heather tenía unas botellas.

-Yo ayudo a poner la mesa -Se ofreció Dj mientras ayudaba a la rubia.

-Gracias Dk -Le dijo al ver que el tomaba la olla, pero él no la corrigió, sólo soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Y en dónde se supone que sirva la bebida? -Preguntó Heather al notar que no había vasos.

-Geoff se fue con Bridgette a comprar vasos -Le contestó Harold, que estaba junto a Cody poniendo luces navideñas.

-No creo que se acuerden de comprar algo si están ellos dos solos -Comentó Courtney cruzada de brazos.

-Confía un poco en ellos Princesa -Le dijo Duncan mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Confiar en algo que sabes que con seguridad no se va lograr no es precisamente lo mío -Gruñó un poco ella.

-Alégrate un poco, y...Mejor coloquemos más muérdagos -Le sonrió de modo travieso y se fue a buscar la caja con esas plantitas, Courtney esperó en la misma posición varios segundos, y después fue a ayudar a su novio para adornar más la casa.

-Ahora tenemos a dos menos para adornar las cosas...- Suspiró LeShawna viendo a la pareja.

-Lindsay ¿Dónde esta el pavo? -Le preguntó Trent viendo que ella sólo había preparado sopa.

-Yo sólo prepare la sopa... ¿La sopa no es la cena de navidad?

-La sopa es el plato de entrada -Suspiró cansadamente el ojiverde intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Oh...Ya veo -Decía sonrojada y apenada mirando el piso.

-Descuida...Dj preparo el pastel de Gwen...

-¡El pastel!- Gritó de pronto el susodicho mientras dejaba de verter sopa en los platos e iba hacia el horno.

-Que no este quemado, que no este quemado -Pedía Trent una y otra vez.

-Lo lamento amigo -Dijo el grandote desilusionado al sacar del horno lo que iba a ser un pastel de navidad, pero que llegó a ser masa quemada.

-Oh no... -Empezó a decir el músico, no se lo creía, _¿Por qué todo sucedía ese preciso día?_

-Por lo menos la sopa de Lindsay es riquísima -Sonrió Tyler señalando la cacerola.

-Algo es algo chico -Le palmeó la espalda LeShawna, intentando darle algo de ánimo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -Entró por la puerta cantando Geoff con varias botellas en sus brazos, mientras Bridgette tenía bolsas con cajas de vasos.

-¡Volvieron! -Dijeron todo sorprendidos al unísono.

-¿Creían que me perdería una fiesta así? -Les preguntó mientras abrazaba a Duncan y Dj por los hombros, después de haber dejado las botellas encima de la mesa.

-Te lo dije -Le comentó el peliverde sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cállate Duncan -Gruñó Courtney mientras seguía colgando adornos.

-Geoff pensó que sería buena idea traer más bebidas para la fiesta -Les explico la novia del fiestero mientras acomodaba con cuidado los vasos nuevos en la mesa.

-Mmm...Así que sólo habrá bebida decente -Comentó Heather sentada y comenzando a darle un sorbo de una copa.

-¿Y esa copa de dónde la sacaste? -Le preguntó Eva, quien estaba algo molesta por cierto par de mejores amigas chillonas.

-Habían como diez en un mueble del living -Contestó simplemente y con algo de indiferencia mientras seguía con el trago.

-Katie, mejor pon este -Le decía su mejor amiga mientras le pasaba una guía navideña color fucsia.

-Es cierto Sadie -Le contestó mientras ponía nuevas guirnaldas al gigantesco árbol que habían comprado entre todos.

-Ya terminamos, ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Faltan las luces, genias -Las calló Noah para suerte de todos.

-Aquí están -Se las pasó Ezekiel con cuidado de no romperlas.

-De acuerdo -Le dijo al tomarlas, y luego con el apoyo de Cody, Harold y Ezekiel ponían algunas arriba con ayuda de una alta escalera conseguida por Duncan.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Owen? -Preguntó Cody desde la cima de la escalera viendo para abajo buscando a su amigo, hasta que el hecho le causó vértigo y tuvo que bajar.

-Omar me dijo que probaría un animal -Habló Lindsay -¿Como era? Pato, no, pavo...

-¡Nuestra cena! -Gritó Trent corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Pero no dijeron que sólo estaba la sopa de Lindsay para comer? -Preguntó Duncan en medio de un raro silencio.

-Emm, chicos...Creo que nos faltó el puntero de estrella al árbol -Comentó Beth mientras lo señalaba la punta del árbol, y de paso miraba donde se encontraban los muérdagos y Justin.

-No hay...Más...Pavo...-Decía entrecortado Trent por falta de aire a causa de correr.

-Elvis, tu mismo nos dijiste que sólo había sopa -Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Y me lo dices luego de que corrí...!

-¿Pero estaba Owen? -Preguntó LeShawna.

-Ahora que lo dicen...Tampoco he visto a Izzy -Comentó Harold.

-Oh no, volará la casa en pedazos -Dijo Trent mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y comenzaba a imaginarse que Izzy prendía fuego el árbol y luego la casa.

-Esperen, ¿Omar e Isa no son novios? -Preguntó Lindsay a sus compañeros.

-Mejor no busquemos a ese par -Comentó Duncan mientras se iba a acomodar las cosas.

-Bien, por ahora tenemos la sopa y la bebida -Dijo intentando calmarse Trent.

-Y una sopa muy rica -Exclamó Tyler mientras probaba la sopa con el cucharó, ¿Le pusiste azúcar en vez de sal? -Le preguntó con algo de delicadeza.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Hanna me ayudó con la sal -Le respondió la rubia con inocencia.

-La sopa esta demasiado dulce -Respondió suspirando el atleta.

-Demonios,¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Cody mirando a todos.

-Sólo falta una hora para que llegue Gwen -Habló Noah poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

-Demonios, demonios, ¿Y que hacemos?- Preguntó el músico intentando no perder la calma.

-¿No pensaron en pedir comida rápida? -Comentó Heather parándose de la silla.

-Lo lindo de navidad es preparar la comida -Habló Katie.

-Katie tiene razón, quedaría mal si pedimos comida -La defendió Sadie.

-Díganme que las luces funcionan bien -Pidió nervioso Trent.

-Sí funciononan, pero no se pueden conectar todas de golpe porque provocarían un apagón en toda la casa -Explicó Harold.

-Así que nadie conecté ese enchufe -Señaló Cody un tomacorriente al costado del árbol de navidad.

-¿No hay regalos debajo del árbol? -Preguntó Beth sorprendida.

-¡Los regalos! -Gritó Trent mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza de nuevo.

-No nos dará tiempo para comprarlos ¿Cómo haremos? -Preguntó LeShawna.

-El centro comercial esta a unos veinte minutos de aquí -Habló Heather.

-Tenemos cincuenta minutos -Razonó Noah - y si alguien va al centro comercial no se puede tardar más de diez minutos comprando.

-¿Quién va por los regalos? -Preguntó Courtney acercándose a los demás.

-¡Izzy volvió! -Gritó Izzy apareciendo de golpe en la sala.

- Y Owen también -Exclamó Owen entrando al living.

-Si quieren iré yo y Duncan a comprar los regalos -Habló Courntey tomando de la mano al delincuente.

-¿Que hacen todos aquí? -Preguntó la gótica entrando de pronto a su casa.

-¡Gwen! -Exclamó Trent sorprendido -¿Tú no llegabas dentro de unos cincuenta minutos? -Le pregunto extrañado, pero sonriendo.

-Sí, pero por ser navidad me dejaron salir antes -Respondió confundida -.¿Pero que hacen todos aquí? -Volvió a repetir.

-¡Sorpresa Greta!-Gritó Lindsay, y luego corrió a abrazarla.

-Emm...Gracias, pero...¿Porqué sorpresa? -Volvió a preguntar aún confundida mirando a todos sus ex-compañeros.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, hoy es navidad -Habló Heather, sacando una cajita pequeña de su cartera va de parte de todos -Se la entregó ,dejando a todos asombrados navidad.

Gwen quedó más confundida y asombrada que todos, pero le sonrió y aceptó el regalo.

-Gracias -Le dijo al tomarlo entra manos para abrirlo, y se soprendió al ver una hermosa gargantilla de plata con la letra G en el verdad, no se hubieran molestado -Les sonrió sinceramente.

-Siento mucho la fiesta, nada salió como esperaba -Se disculpó mirando el suelo.

-Esto es más de lo que me esperaba Trent -Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro -De verdad gracias -Le sonrió ampliamente y le dió un beso en la mejilla a todos -Les dijo ahora mirando a todos los ex-campistas.

-¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Fiesta! -Gritó Geoff destapando una botella haciendo que el corcho cayera justo en...

-¡Gwen se casara! -Comentó emocionada Bridgette señalando a la susodicha.

-¿Y eso porqué?- Preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-Amiga, se dice que cuando a alguien le cae el corcho es porqué se casara -Le explicó LeShawna apoyando una mano en su hombros.

-Bien, tendré que esperar a que alguien me lo pida -Le contestó sonriendo, mientras miraba a Trent.

-Gwen, delante de todos querría pedirte que...-Empezó a hablar tomándole la mano, pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Viejo, necesitaras esto -Le dijo Duncan mientras le pasaba una cajita afelpada color azul oscuro.

-Gracias amigo -Le sonrió Trent ampliamente, y luego se volvió hacia Gwen, arrodillándose -Gwendolyn Cullen, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? -Le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras abría la cajita azul, que tenía adentro un hermoso anillo plateado con un zafiro en el medio, y unas piedras brillantes a los costados.

-¡Claro que si Trent! -Le contestó lanzándose a abrazarlo, y luego se escucharon muchos gritos.

-¡Vivan los novios! -Gritó Geoff levantando una copa.

-¡Viva! -Gritaron todos levantando algunas copas.

-¡Izzy va aprender las luces! -Gritó Izzy con los cables en la mano.

-¡Izzy no! -Gritan todos, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡Ups!- Dice apenada la pelirroja por dejar a todos a oscuras.

* * *

**_Holass de nuevo!!! _Espero que no los halla decepcionado el T/G y que si les halla gustado :D y pronto verán el G/B y las demás que pidieron.**

**Bueh…Me voy yendo…**

**Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: El Campamento del Terror lo seguiré para la próxima semana o menos ;) así doy tiempo a los votos :D**


	5. Cody,Noah,Izzy Y Owen

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** ¿Cómo estan ;)? Muchas gracias por los Reviews, en serio me dan ganas de escribir xD**

**Acá les traigo el prometido CodyxNoah, pero que es Owen/Izzy y Noah/Izzy. ¡Ojala les guste!**

**Advertencia: **Mi primer Yaoi ;) Así que no se como saldrá esto

**Pareja: Izzy/Noah, Owen/Izzy y Cody/Noah.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos,¡A leer!**

_

* * *

_

_Conjunto Navideño_

**_Muérdago_**

-Esto es estúpido e innecesario -Se quejaba un moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada de la chica.

-No seas aguafiestas Noah -Le sonreía mientras le colocaba un gorro navideño con lucecitas en la parte blanca -Es navidad, ¡Anímate! -Gritó levantando sus manos, haciendo que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor la viera extrañada.

-Izzy, deja de hacer el ridículo...-Le pidió mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-¿Quien hace el ridículo? -Preguntó divertida llevándose las manos a la cadera -Izzy no hace el ridículo, ¡Izzy festeja la navidad! -Grito más fuerte mientras saltaba emocionada.

-Como sea, pero deja de gritar -Gruñó Noah mientras se sacaba el gorro -Sólo vine para comprar los regalos ¿Iremos a comprar las cosas de una maldita vez?

-¿Entonces esto no es una cita? -Pregunto la pelirroja algo desilusionada -Izzy creyó que Noah quería a Izzy...

-Izzy -La miró con con algo de compasión -Si te quiero...-Le dijo, pero en realidad quiso agregar: -_Pero ya no de ese modo -_pensó, y luego comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas -Es sólo que...Creo que necesitamos...-Hizo una leve pausa -Necesitamos darnos un tiempo -Le dijo serio mientras la chica veía la nieve que caía en la calle.

Izzy quedó sorprendida, aunque se esperaba algo así por parte del moreno, pero no se esperaba nada parecido para navidad, es decir ¿Quien demonios te va a dejar en navidad? Tenía tantas fechas disponibles...Y justo eligió esa para arruinarle la navidad. Pensó las palabras de Noah un instante y luego frunció el seño.

-Sabes que odio a los mentirosos -Le comento molesta, girando para verlo al rostro -Y tu eres un gran mentiroso, ¡En vez de jugar conmigo hubieses ido a buscar a Cody! -Gritó molesta y seria, sin importarle que la gente se detuviera a verlos.

-No se de que hablas -Le contestó él, intentando parecer serio y despreocupado mirando hacia una vitrina de la calle.

-Lo sabes bien, mentiroso -Le dijo molesta -Amas a Cody, pero tu orgullo te impide ir a buscarlo -Le habló seria, como nunca antes había estado - _Y después te haces llamar genio, idiota -_Agrego mientras se le acercaba.

-No sabes de lo que hablas -Volvió a intentar parecer despreocupado.

-Oh ...¿Tú si? -Le preguntó sarcástica.

-Lo que me pase con Cody no es asunto tuyo -Le respondió algo molesto.

-Si lo es, ¿Me involucras y debo callarme la boca? -Pregunto de modo cínico -Toma -Le dijo sacándose un anillo, un collar y una pulsera que tenía puesta -Ya no quiero nada de ti -Le dijo mientras le daba las cosas casi susurrando-Y _feliz navidad Noah -_Le dijo para después irse llorando.

-Izzy...-Suspiró mientras se tomaba la cabeza y veía el gorro que la pelirroja le había dado.

_-¿Viste lo que ocurrió?_

_-Acaba de terminar con ella._

_-La acaba de botar ahora en navidad ¿No tenía otra fecha?._

_-¿Esos dos no salían por la tele?_

_-¿Por qué se pelearon?_

_-¿Terminara con otra novia el día de los enamorados?_

-¡Basta! -Gritó Noah molesto por todos los comentarios que circulaban por la calle,¿Si era su vida porqué todos se metían? Gruñó de nuevo y le hizo una señal a un taxi para que este parase, definitivamente tenía mucho en lo cuál pensar.

* * *

-Maldito Noah -Seguía molesta Izzy mientras caminaba hacia su casa, debía pasar la navidad con sus padres, abuelos, tíos y su hermano mayor, por lo menos eso le alegraría un poco el día.

-¡Izzy! -Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y volteo a ver.

-Ah...Hola Cody...-Intentó sonreír un poco, pero no pudo.

-¿Pasó algo? -Pregunto el ojiceleste algo preocupado al ver que la chica no sonreía o reía.

-Izzy tuvo una pelea con Noah...

-¿De verdad? ¿Justo hoy? -Preguntó asombrado.

-Si...

-De seguro se reconciliarán hoy de noche -Sonrió intentando darle ánimos a la chica.

-No Cody, Noah terminó con Izzy -Le respondió tristemente.

-Es broma ¿Verdad? -Le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Izzy no miente, Izzy odia a los mentirosos, y Noah es uno de ellos -Le dijo seria.

-Lo siento mucho Izzy...-Le dijo Cody sonriendo de medio lado -Pero quizás esto te alegre...Owen volvió de Estados Unidos para mudarse aquí, y ahora el esta en tu casa -Le termino de decir alegremente.

-¿De veras? -Le preguntó la pelirroja contenta y asombrada -¡Gracias Cody! -Le gritó ella mientras lo abrazaba, y luego empezaba a correr con rumbo a su casa, pero cuando estaba a varios metros de él recordó algo -¡Ve con Noah! ¡Él te tiene que decir algo! -Le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

-Justo allí iba -Sonrió Cody mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa de Noah

* * *

-Mmmm ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Preguntó mientras abria la cuerta con cuidado y mientras entraba.

-Izzy -Sonrió el rubio alegremente, mientras corría a abrazarla, pero paró al notar la expresión en el rostro de la chica -¿Sucedió algo malo? -Preguntó Owen confundido.

-Nada -Reacciono al instante con una gran sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo calidamente -Izzy esta muy contenta de estar contigo de vuelta -Le susurró al oído mientras Owen la levantaba en el aire.

-Owen llevara a Izzy con los demás y con regalos -Le dijo cuando la tenía en el aire, y la llevaba a otro cuarto.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Reía Izzy en el aire contenta.

* * *

_Toc,toc,toc._

-Noah ¿Estas allí? -Preguntaba Cody del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -Le preguntó el moreno mientras abría la puerta y se apoyaba al umbral de la puerta.

-Este...Izzy me dijo que te viniera a ver -Comento un poco sonrojado al ver al chico así.

-Ah...-Comentó y luego suspiro -¿Seguía llorando o estaba mejor? -Pregunto con un poco de interés.

-Se alegro cuando le dije que Owen había vuelto -Le contesto viendo el muerdago que colgaba arriba del umbral.

-¿Owen ya volvió de Estados Unidos? -Pregunto sorprendido Noah acercándoos a Cody

-S-si-Contesto nervioso acercándose un poco.

-Mmm...Por lo menos no estará triste -Sonrió arrogante.

-No-Noah -Habló algo dudoso.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunto disimulando su interés.

-Hay un muerdago -Dijo sonrojado y nervioso señalando arriba del umbral.

-¿Y que? -Preguntó algo sonrojado mirando arriba.

-Ten-tendríamos q-que be-besarnos -Tartamudeo Cody rojo a más no poder.

-¿Y yo te tengo que besar? -Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Se su-supone q-que s-si-Seguía rojo, y además nervioso.

-Esta bien -Se encogió de hombros y se acerco mucho al ojiceleste, tomándolo de los hombros.

-E-espera,¿Q-que haces? -Pregunto más nervioso aún.

-Solo es por el muerdago,¿De acuerdo? -Pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos serio.

-S-si -Ascendió con la cabeza nervioso, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Noah se acerco lo suficientemente a Cody para sentir su cálido aliento agitado, y de pronto lo beso de golpe, dulce y tiernamente; Pasados unos segundos Cody decidió separarse, pero Noah lo agarro con una mano y no lo dejo moverse.

-¿N-no era que era un be-beso por el muer-muérdago? -Pregunto Cody aún sin creer que Noah lo hubiese besado.

-Si, _solo es por el muérdago _-Le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo volvía a besar, pero esta vez más pasional y fuerte, mientras se acomodaban el la pared de enfrente.

-_Sólo es por el muérdago -_Rió Noah mientras Cody lo tomaba con las manos por el cuello.

-Feliz Navidad Noah -Le sonrió Cody dándole un beso en los labios al moreno.

-Feliz Navidad Cody -Volvió a reír mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-¿Esos no son Doky y Nick? -Preguntó Lindsay mientras los señalaba de lejos confundida.

-No se porqué eso no me sorprende -Comentó Tyler mientras abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba pasar a la rubia.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!! **_**¿Les gustó? Wiiii!Mi primer Yaoi ()!!!!Jeje, ojalá no los haya decepcionado el N/I, C/N o O/I, como la otra vez, esta no era la idea principal del cap, así que haré después uno dedicado a cada pareja por separado ;)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review? **® :P


End file.
